Harry and Luna: What Should Have Happened
by 9inchnagini
Summary: Personally, I never understood why Harry and Ginny ended up together. So here's what really should have happened haha. My first attempt at anything like this so i'd love any type of feedback. There is definitely more to come
1. Chapter 1

The leaves crunched under his feet. The forest echoed like an orchestra in his ear. He was nervous, wringing his palms uncontrollably, wiping the moisture on his robe before repeating this nervous ritual. Harry looked around, his eyes darting from tree to tree, trying his utmost to prevent them settling on Luna's hips swaying in front of him.

'Is it much further?'

'Not long from here harry…or maybe…well it's here somewhere'

He winced at her response. Her absent mindedness grated on him but he couldn't help being hypnotised by the rhythm of her dress draped over her milky white thighs. His mind started to wander. She was up against the tree, her dress torn from the waist down. He held her thighs and thrust forward, she screamed 'Harry!' 'Harry!'

'Harry!' she tapped him on the shoulder.

'Oh, sorry, I was miles away Luna!' he forced a laugh, trying desperately to mask the guilt he felt. _Snap out of it you knob. She's trying to help you, at least give her a little dignity. Focus on the trees if you have to!_

'Oh it's alright' she smiled 'I hope you don't mind, but we might have to wait a little longer. The unicorns come out after dark so shouldn't be long now'

He was mesmerised by her smile. He knew Ginny was her best friend, and he knew Ginny liked him too. But Luna made him weak. He lost himself around her. Forgot how to speak, became conscious of every little action. He didn't give a fuck about unicorns, and he never would, but the feeling he got around Luna was so intense he'd sit through anything just to go on these little walks with her.

The forest almost shimmered in the dusky haze, Harry squinted through his glasses at the light pouring through the cracks breaking up the trees. He noticed it dancing off Luna's skin, painting it a warm orange in the midsummer. He focused on her neck, he was biting it, running his hands through her hair, whispering her name in her ear...

She tapped him again, laughing loudly 'Harry! You're out of it today, did we switch places?'

'I'm just tired' he laughed back. He wanted her to laugh more. It drove him crazy when she laughed. _Okay fuck it potter, there's no one around, just go for it…_

He got up quickly, almost unnaturally and stretched out his arms yawning as convincingly as he could. He walked over to where Luna was perched on the little banking and sat down, knees tucked into his chest. They shared a smile and continued waiting for the unicorns. His eyes lingered on her for a little longer as she turned the other way.

She was beautiful. Even in the blue darkness of the evening her skin shone a bright white. Her thick wavy blonde hair was pulled up and tied messily into a bun. He could see thin wisps of it floating effortlessly in the gentle breeze. Everything about her was graceful, almost angelic. He turned his face forward, but his eyes fell slowly down her body stopping at her thighs. The breeze lifted her dress a little but Luna kept patting it down when it got too high. He felt like shouting at her to stop it. Felt like taking her hand in his own to let the wind blow it all the way up so he could run the other hand up her inner thigh. She threw her head back and guided his hand exactly where she wanted it. He obliged, feeling her body trembling under the gentle strokes of his fingers. He pulled his right leg over her and clambered on top, pinning her underneath him, she let out a little moan, almost a whimper. It drove him crazy and he threw himself down on her neck, kissing it between heavy breaths. He kissed her chest as he felt his fingers become wet with the sweat and the fluid from between Luna's legs.

'Harry, I don't think they're coming, do you want to head back?' her voice was distant such was his immersion in the fantasy.

_I can't keep doing this. Stop fucking about and go for it!_

He looked her dead in the eye, seriously, and remained silent. The darkness was heavier now, and the wind had gathered pace. She stared back at him a little longer 'Well…?'

He was visibly flustered, and despite the increasingly chilly breeze, his face felt hot. He hesitated a little before stepping in closer to her and began to speak.

'A…y…' His voice cracked and his lips were trembling. Luna stared back at him inquisitively. She was clasping her arms under her chest and shivering timidly. Harry watched the little ripple of her chest on the top of her arms as she shook. He looked back into her curious eyes and lunged forward, grabbing her hips and pulling her in close to him.


	2. Chapter 2

He closed his eyes and kissed her forcefully. It felt like an eternity before he felt her kiss him back but when she did he held her tighter, his clammy hands running up and down the back of her dress. He grabbed her shoulder straps and pulled them down kissing her neck, biting softly on her collarbone. He kissed her chest and grabbed the back of her thighs, jerking his body down to lift her up so her legs could wrap around him. He continued kissing her, pushing her against the tree they had been sitting against. It was not long before he began to struggle however, so he placed her down on the ground and tore off her dress, exposing her bra. He kissed the tops of her dainty breasts as he fumbled haplessly with her bra, desperate to release the clasp. Her moans began to soften, in fear of losing his moment Harry began to panic. He turned her onto her stomach and released the clasp, he then kissed down the middle of her back following the natural curve and bit into the strap of her panties. He pulled them down between his teeth

'Harry…are you sure we should be doing this?'

'Ssh Luna!'

He took the panties and stuffed them into her mouth. She moaned intensely, enjoying his new found confidence.

'Get on your hand and knees'

She did as she was told. Her body was tight, ready. Every inch of her desperately wanted him inside of her. She stared at the mud, her arse up in the air, waiting for feeling of his appendage inside her. The feeling she craved so desperately. Luna was never a sexual girl. But she wanted it more than anything now. She needed it. She didn't know how she had gone this long without it. Just as she was about to beg, she felt his hands rubbing her pussy. Harry spit on his hand once more and rubbed, he then thrust forward powerfully inside her and began to fuck her. He leaned forward and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back. Luna moaned uncontrollably, resigning herself to her urges. Every inch of her body felt aware, in anticipation of what would happen next. She had never experienced excitement like it. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure as she felt the soft touch of Harry's fingers against her hardening nipples. He pressed harder, deliberately trying to cause a little pain. He felt like teaching her a lesson.

Her breathing got heavier with every passing moment, the high pitched moans echoing against the surrounding wall of trees and out into the dark of the night. She began to say his name, she didn't know why but she wanted to. Maybe he would fuck harder. That was all she really wanted. All she cared about. Nothing else in the world existed in that moment other than his dick inside her. Harry leaned forward and pulled Luna's hair back, he ran the other hand around the side of her neck and pressed her throat gently, strangling her a little. She moaned graciously but was forced to stop by the pressure of his hand. He thrust once, holding his grip. He thrust again, feeling the warmth as the blood built up in the jugular. He thrust again and released his hand, her gratifying squeal demonstrating how much she enjoyed it.

Luna reached back toward his hip, pushing him away. Harry moved back, confused, worried that he'd gone too far. She got on her knees, turned to face him and pushed him onto his back. He craned his neck to see her crawl over to him across the loose mud of the forest floor. She seductively climbed on top of him, kissed his lips gently before whispering softly in his ear.

'My turn'


End file.
